The present invention relates to a motor driving method, a motor driving device, and a hard disk device and relates to, for example, a method of driving a spindle motor which rotates a magnetic disk.
For example, patent literature 1 discloses a method of generating a sinusoidal drive voltage by using a pattern in which a lower hook whose voltage minimum phase is set to GND and an upper hook whose voltage maximum phase is set to a power supply are alternately repeated every electric angle of 60 degrees.